


Family Sleepover

by Ailsa_River



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailsa_River/pseuds/Ailsa_River
Summary: JJ has had a hard week at the BAU so the team decide to surprise her with a sleepover to cheer her up.
Relationships: Criminal Minds/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Kudos: 8





	Family Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time and I'm very new to writing the Criminal Minds characters so while im aware this isn't the best, I think its an ok place to start. Critiques are always welcome so i can improve. 
> 
> Enjoy some smol JJ and some nice BAU Family fluff.

The team of the BAU watched as their other favourite blonde shuffled back into her office. She had left for coffee and the bathroom, only to return looking paler than she had beforehand. Emily, with a frown, turned towards the others and raised an eyebrow. 

“Does anyone know what’s happened? I haven’t seen her like this in a long time. Shall I go speak to her?” The brunette lifted herself from her seat before a soft hand wrapped around her arm. “No honey, I think it might be better to leave her alone right now. We’ll check on her in a little while,” Penelope murmured delicately. She moved so her hands rested on her friends shoulders and gently massaged the now tense muscles. 

Derek sighed and turned to Reid. The younger man had a worried look plastered on his face. He looked at the man beside him and shrugged. “Maybe we should do something for her? Perhaps we can bring over her favourite food and movies?” At the suggestion, Emily lifted her head from her hands. “Yes! That’s a good idea. I’ll go and check on her soon and then depending on how she is we can go to hers with her favourite things. We’ll have an impromptu sleepover with her. She will probably do it if we don’t tell her about it.” The others nodded, only to be distracted when Hotch left his office and moved over to them quickly. “I think you better check on JJ, because the groan and loud bang on the table is probably enough proof that she isn't doing ok.”

Emily quickly got up from her seat and made her way over to the blonde’s office. Her blinds were closed and the door locked when the older woman tried to open it. Softly, the brunette knocked on the door and announced her presence. A few moments later, the blonde appeared before her. The dark circles under her eyes only illuminated the fact that her once bright blue eyes now looked dull. Sighing, Emily pushed into the room and wrapped the blonde into a hug while simultaneously kicking the door shut behind her. The blonde sighed in content and burrowed herself deeper in the warm embrace; tucking her head under the older woman’s chin.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby” the woman whispered before planting a delicate kiss onto blonde hair and tightening her arms around her. Soft sobs broke free from JJ’s chest as she gasped and dug her nails into her friend’s back. Trying to speak, only a broken whimper left her throat causing Emily to smooth her hand through the golden tresses. “Shhh, just let it out. We don’t need to talk right now.” Pressing another kiss to her head, she held the blonde tightly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Yeah, the sleepover was definitely happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde sighed as she finally pushed herself up from her bedroom floor. After leaving the office she had gone straight home, only to push herself into her room and slump down onto the carpet in defeat. The week had been taxing, to say the least. Horrific case after horrific case had crossed her desk and she had to read every detail before deciding on where it would be assigned. The B Team were starting to demand more cases, and considering she was the most qualified, the job had fallen on her to assign them.

Her own team hadn’t stopped for two weeks. Going from Quantico to San Francisco and then Texas had meant the team had no time to rest. They had only just returned from Texas that morning and she still hadn’t been able to leave the office until all the paperwork and old case files had been finished, sorted and filed away. Strauss had given the team the rest of the week off, meaning they were to return on Monday. However, that meant she could try and get more work done without travelling all over the country and perhaps she could get ahead to lighten the load.

A deep sigh escaped through her lips as she started to take off her work clothes. Her heels were discarded in the corner before she scoured her drawers for a jumper and some sweats. When fingers brushed some embroidery a wisp of a smile graced her lips before she pulled out the Yale jumper from the pile. Emily had left it at hers during one of their girl’s nights and had never asked for it back. She liked to wear it during times like this. Changing quickly, the woman dimmed the lights in her room and starfished on her large bed. Another sigh escaped the woman before she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. Using the sleeves of the jumper to wipe her face, the woman turned on the TV in her room and settled into the blankets and pillows. 

Surfing through the TV channels bored her almost instantly, and Netflix seemed to be doing the same. Grunting out her frustration the blonde threw the remote down onto the bed before getting up and making her way into the bathroom so she could splash her face with cold water. Turning on the tap, she lowered her hands into the water before freezing when she heard the sound of her front door opening. Quickly turning the water off and drying her hands on a nearby towel the blonde rushed for her gun and positioned herself by the end of her bed. 

Hushed voices and rustling could be heard so the blonde lifted her arms and aimed the gun at her room door. She moved backwards slightly to give herself more space and watched as her room door was slowly opened. Before she could say anything, a yelp was heard from the door and Penelope jumped backwards into Morgan as her eyes landed on the gun. “Whoa! It’s us! Don’t shoot me, I'm too pretty to die like that!” JJ quickly lowered her gun and rubbed a hand over her face before looking up and locking eyes with her teammates. Standing at her door was Penelope, Morgan, Reid and of course, Emily. The blonde was holding some wine, Derek holding a bag which she assumed was more alcohol. Reid was holding some boxsets and a few scattered DVDs and looking at her in surprise. Emily, who was the first to move toward JJ, held take out bags from her favourite restaurant while also holding a bag of Cheetos under her arm.

Putting the gun away safely, JJ returned to find her friends emptying their bags on the bed and shifting the covers and blankets around to make more room. It was only then that she noticed they were dressed in robes and pajamas. A soft smile took over her face at the sight and she shuffled forward towards her bed. Emily looked up at her with a grin and opened her arms as an invitation to the blonde. Reid moved to the side to make space for her and then grinned at her as she settled into the older woman’s arms. “You weren’t ok, and that’s fine, but we figured you could use a pick-me-up. Hotch can’t come over because of Jack but he’ll be here tomorrow as will Rossi. He’s going to cook for you and Hotch will be letting Jessica take Jack so he can join the sleepover. We got you, Princess,” Morgan winked at her and turned back to the alcohol; cracking open a beer for himself and opening the bottle of wine for Garcia. JJ felt a warmth spread across her chest at everything her friends had done for her. Turning to look up at Emily she rolled her eyes when she noticed the smirk lining the brunette’s lips. “You made this happen, didn’t you?” 

“Actually, Reid suggested coming over with the things you like. I was the one that decided we were sleeping over for a few nights. Couldn’t leave you here alone after the week you’ve had. I saw the cases you had already filed and figured tonight needed to happen regardless. Don’t worry though, we all have our go bags in the living room and your bed is big enough for us all,” Her signature Prentiss grin spread across her face as she pressed a kiss into the blonde’s hair and wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. 

Reid lifted one of the box sets and shifted so he could face his friend better. “I found Gossip Girl. I picked it up for you and figured now was as good a time as any to give it to you. I also brought Narnia for you as well as the 101 Dalmatians. The other boxset Morgan brought so I’m not actually sure what it is bu-” The man in question barked out a laugh at his friend and wiggled his eyebrows down at JJ. “Trust me, you’ll like it,” He boasted before grabbing one of the take away boxes and opening it to share with Penelope. 

A content smile broke free on JJ’s lips as she leaned forwards and picked up some food. Settling against Emily’s chest once more she offered the brunette her food and grinned when the woman in question chuckled and settled it on her thigh so it was between them. “Thank you, Emily,” JJ whispered as she turned her attention to Spencer who had just loaded up one of her favourite Disney movies. “Anytime, baby.”


End file.
